


Make My Bed

by liambean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sleeping Together, that may turn into something more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liambean/pseuds/liambean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry accidentally (or meaningfully) fall asleep next to each other.</p><p>“….Fine, so he asked me to help him babysit his little cousin this weekend and I said yes, but I do NOT say yes to him all the time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Bed

Words: 2,869

“Alright, so not Liam ‘cuz he’s with Sophia for the weekend, and not Louis ‘cuz he’ll definitely say no and never budge, not even for me. H’mm Niall? No... Just— no. I couldn’t do that to him. He’d break down in seconds. That only leaves Zayn… oh yes, yes, Zayn is perrrfect, and he’ll fall for my trap easily hehehe—”

[Sigh.]

Harry spins wildly around to see Zayn right behind him looking like for all the world like he didn't even want to ask.

But he does of course. “I know I’m perfect,”Zayn starts and Harry doesn’t disagree, “but what trap will I supposedly fall for?”

“I said that all out loud, didn’t I?” Zayn eye rolls and sarcastically nods. “Is it too late to say that I was talking about my other perfect friend Zayn?”

“Harry.”

“Of course he doesn’t jawline and eyebrow smolder like you and his tattoos don’t sit _just so_ like yours but—”

“ _Harry_.”

“Fine. Fine! Ok so I might need a small favor—”

Those words were never safe coming from his curly-haired band mate. There was no guilt when Zayn said “Nope.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“I don’t need to. I can already tell it’s something silly and will only end in my pain and or embarrassment. I’m not Niall you know.” Zayn said that because it wasn’t that Niall was naïve or anything, but he’s nine times more likely to go along with any harebrained idea because he’s just a carefree mother trucker.

“ _Zaaaaaayn. Zeeeeeee. Luuuuv. Baaaaae_ —” Harry whined.

“Fine!” Zayn huffed and rolled his shoulders with over exaggerated agitation. “Can already tell how deeply I’m going to regret this, but what do you want?” Zayn made sure his tone was as reluctant as possible. He didn’t agree too fast and sound easy at all. Yep, that’s what happened.

“Yay! Ok, so I only need you to help me babysit my baby cousin because she’s a straight terror, and I can’t do it alone, and I’m afraid I’m literally going to die like I almost did when I babysat her alone last year. You can see I’m clearly desperate, and you’re the only one who I can think of to do this and do it right ‘cuz you’re freaking Zayn Malik and I’ll owe you and love you forever.” Inhale.

“Breathe Harold. I’ll do it only if you stop talking.” That’s the only reason why, Zayn keeps telling himself. Also if he did this, he’d have carte blanche on Harry. Harry’d so _owe_ him. It’s hard to get the upper hand on any of the boys. Opportunity, meet Zayn.

Harry mimed zipping his lips, locking them, and throwing away the key. “Ugh, when is the munchkin coming?”

“Well, her parents are dropping her off for the weekend on Thursday night and coming back on Sunday night so we have ‘til then. Just in time for that interview on Monday eh?” Cue Harry’s thousand watt smile and eyebrow wiggle, but Zayn’s heart totally didn’t skip a beat or something cliché like that.

“I thought this was going to be a one night thing not a whole weekend. And since when did weekends start on Thursday?”

“Uhmm nuh huh! You already said yes. No take-backs.”

Zayn rolled his eyes at Harry’s antics and Harry crinkly-eyed smiled back. “Whatever, how old is it? he? she?” Zayn knew the child was a girl, but he couldn’t have Harry thinking he was listening or cared or anything.

“ _She_.” Harry said dramatically exasperatedly. People thought Louis was dramatic, but Harry was on that next-level Hollywood crap.

“She, right.”

“H’mm, she should be 5 or 6 now… I think.”

Well it was Wednesday so Zayn had a lot of time to think about the ~~tentatively hopeful~~ foreboding feeling he had about his agreement to help Harry babysit.

&&

Zayn was walking across the hall to his flat, ready to gather his wits about him for tomorrow night when he bumped into Louis heading towards Harry’s.

“Hey kiddo, whaddup?”

“Didn’t I see you this morning and weren’t we doing the same thing?”

“Well I’d expect that kind of response from _me_ on a good day but what’s up with _you_?” Louis noticed where he was coming from and nodded in sudden realization. “Oh, scratch that, never mind. I should be asking: what did Harry coerce you into doing this time?”

“What do you mean? I don’t agree to all of Harry’s plans. Do I look like Niall?” Again, Niall will do anything for a laugh so no offense Niall, Zayn said in his head.

“Uh yea you do actually.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “Lately you’d do a lot of things Harry would ask you to do and pretend to make a fuss but agree in the end anyway. And honestly, if you just bleached your hair and had a little plastic surgery you’d look exactly like Niall, just like that.” Louis snapped his fingers in Zayn’s face so Zayn grabbed the offending fingers and tried to shove them at Louis’ crotch, but Louis twisted them away and tried to poke them into Zayn’s nose. They played a game of that back and forth until Zayn called truce when Louis licked his fingers and tried to tangle them in Zayn’s precious hair. As if he wasn’t as immature as the rest, Zayn looked skyward and wondered for the millionth time—maybe literally— why he loved this idiot band.

“Thanks for the advice?”

“No problem--” Louis chimed.

 “You’re an idiot. But I do not just go along with anything Harry says.”

“Ok then, what did he ask you to do this time?” Louis looked smug like he already knew there was a proper answer to his question.

“….Fine, so he asked me to help him babysit his little cousin this weekend and I said yes, _but_ I do NOT say yes to him all the time.”

“Oh hohoho.”

“What are you Santa now?”

“Ho ho ho ha haHAHAHA.”

“Louis, stop being an idiot and tell me what you’re laughing at. What did I agree to?”

“HAHAHAhah ha ha ha ahhh Zayn, oh Zayn. Oh _naïve_ ,little Zayn. I forgot you hadn’t heard yet ‘cuz you were in Fiji that one time and I never got around to telling you, but Harry’s little cousin? Yea, the one I just _know_ you’re talking about, is the devil’s spawn herself. No wait, worse. And no one who knew Harry since last year will ever be dumb enough to agree to babysitting her, Except you of course.

“She’s like… what’s worse than devil spawn? Devil droppings? H’m… Anyway, that’s all I got to say because I don’t want to spoil the surprise and who ever said I wasn’t sadistic?” Nope, Louis takes the cake for most dramatic monologues.

Louis laughed at the look on Zayn’s face and said an insincere “good luck buddy” before he clapped him on shoulder and continued walking to Harry’s, cackling and shaking his head the whole way.

Zayn was 89% sure Louis was exaggerating, like always, so he schooled his expression from one of horror to neutral.

What’s the worst that can happen? Plus, no amount of begging will get him out of this one due to Harry refusing to let him quit. Double plus, that’s more time he gets to spend with his curly haired band mate after a while of the both of them kind of doing their own thing. Triple plus, Harry will _owe_ him, which makes it all worth it. So really, Zayn was just going to suck it up and if it sucked, it sucked.

 Zayn continued walking back to his flat, doubting his thoughts the whole way.

&&

Thursday evening came around and Harry heard the front door open to his new child safe home.

He was a whole lot excited and nervous because he and Zayn haven’t been hanging out like they used to. He’s not all cute and adorable like Niall, who Zayn seems to dig, kissing him on the cheek every chance he gets. He’s not hilariously and uniquely funny like Louis, who doesn’t even have to try to get Zayn’s complete attention. He’s not Liam, which is enough said. There’s a reason why there are so many Ziam shippers. He just didn’t want to bore Zayn or ruin the little enjoyment Zayn found his company in. He didn’t want to turn into the others, but he didn’t know if being himself will be enough to warrant Zayn’s attention.

He turns into the corridor to see Zayn, who was carrying a few basic toiletries. He knew Zayn’d just steal some of his clothes to wear like they all do whenever they stay at each other’s flats. Half the clothes in his closet is Liam’s. He gave one of his huge, crinkly-eyed, silly grins to Zayn’s unimpressed face and closed the door after him. ”Heyyyyy.”

Zayn just rolled his eyes and said in a bored voice “Hey, yourself.” He promptly walked back into the apartment towards Harry’s room, brushing Harry’s shoulder on the way, and dropped his caddy inside Harry’s closet. He then walked back into the living room to see Harry was standing in the living room looking dejected, biting his lip, looking down at his feet.

Zayn sighed after realizing he was being kind of cold when that wasn’t really his intention. He was annoyed that one of the few breaks they did have was spent babysitting, though that was overshadowed by the fact that he got to spend it with one of his best friends. “Sooo, want to play Super Smash until they get here?”

Harry looked up at him and smiled softly at the earnest look on Zayn’s face and nodded. Maybe Zayn _did_ like his company. “Lemme just order some pizza for later really quickly.”

Pizza ordered, Harry and Zayn spent the 30 minutes it took for the pizza to arrive killing each other via Nintendo characters, and then spent the rest of the time chilling, waiting for Harry’s cousin, Lizzy, to get there while they talked about random things and laughed at their fans’ recent shenanigans.

The doorbell finally rang again, signaling Lizzy’s arrival. Harry jumped up excitedly from his reclined position on the couch with his head on Zayn’s lap and Zayn’s hand running through his curls, to answer the door. It didn’t take long at all for them to become so comfortable with each other again after all.

&&

If there was a theme song to explain the weekend Zayn and Harry had with the little she-devil it’d be “Let the Bodies Hit the Floor”. It was that bad.

Imagine pure chaos in slow motion with an opera-singing lady as the soundtrack. Imagine little girl cackles and grown men whimpering. Imagine fetal positions and being held at gun point. Ok, so the gun point thing didn’t happen but it was still plenty horrifying.

It wasn’t all bad though.

There were the naps. For all Liz, as she wanted to be called now, made their lives a living hell, she surely did love her nap times. Who else appreciated naps like that? Ding, ding, ding. That’s right, the correct answer is Zayn. 5 snicker doodles.

Harry would catch them snuggled up together throughout the whole weekend, knocked out like they were competing for the sleep Olympics. Of course, he wouldn’t be Harry if he didn’t take pictures of them every chance he got.

He giggled at the one of them where they were lying on his bed with Liz sleeping on Zayn’s chest with her head tucked under Zayn’s chin and with fistfuls of Zayn’s shirt resting on his chest and Zayn’s tattooed arms loosely wrapped around her. He also got some of them on the couch where Liz was tucked into Zayn’s side with her head on his chest and her red hair in his mouth (her favorite sleeping position for reasons).

Sometimes the camera shutter would wake Liz up and she’d groggily lift her head off Zayn’s chest, her wild, curly hair a tangled mess all over her face that he’d wrestle her to comb out later, and she’d squint at Harry and then dismiss him with a sniffle, then burying her face deeper into Zayn’s chest. Zayn was clearly her favorite.

Sometimes the sound would wake up Zayn and he would smile one of his secret small smiles at Harry where only the top row of his perfect teeth are showing and Harry’s throat tightens because how is Zayn even real?

It was just too sweet because they were both so adorable and soft, which was odd because one doesn’t usually use those particular words when it comes to Zayn. It’s usually “sexy” this, “gorgeous” that, “impossible face” here and “how” there.

There were also the times when Liz was distracted enough for Zayn and Harry to take a breather and have time for themselves. While Liz colored on Harry approved sheets or watched Brave, her favorite movie for obvious reasons, Harry taught Zayn how to bake from scratch and Zayn showed Harry his drawing techniques and talked to him about his favorite artists, music, literature, and art alike. They’d cover some songs they found on YouTube that they both liked and discovered they both like reading when they could and that they liked the some of the same genres and authors.

Zayn was actually really glad that he agreed to watch Liz for the weekend because now he and Harry were closer than ever, just like they were during the X-factor days. Zayn really, truly missed that.

Harry somehow doubted that he was boring Zayn and that Zayn didn’t like spending time with him.

&&

It was 8 pm on Sunday and Zayn was truly, thoroughly, whole-heartedly, and many other –ly’s worn out. Louis might’ve been exaggerating and/or Liz matured in the time he knew her, and Liz was all kinds of adorable with her red hair, and big blue eyes, and pale skin like Merida, but she was still ten handfuls they didn’t have.

Liz had given them both huge hugs and kisses on both cheeks and then she and her parents were ~~finally~~  gone. She knew she was cute and Zayn knew she was going to be a force to reckon with when she was a teenager, but that wasn’t his problem anymore. By the time her reluctant parents took her back, Zayn was ready to drop where he stood.

He couldn’t just yet because he spied Harry cleaning the kitchen from one of Liz’s devious, little devil dropping schemes, and so he decided to help him. Harry smiled graciously at him, one of his genuine little smiles that made his heart curl into itself and Zayn couldn’t do anything but smile back.

They worked in a comfortable silence that was a reprieve from the loud and rowdy weekend they had. Afterward, they both looked at each other and silently communicated, with raised eyebrows and head nods, that they were both exhausted and needed sleep. It was only 8:46 pm.

Harry led the way to his bedroom with Zayn a half step behind him. If Zayn came any closer he’d be right on top of him. They both sluggishly stripped to their boxers, past being embarrassed about their bodies after the years they’ve known each other and seen each other naked. But still, no matter how many times he’s seen Harry’s buns, he still took a moment to appreciate that it’s a nice bum, actually it’s pretty amazing. It wasn’t like he didn’t catch Harry staring unashamedly at his tanless thighs. When Harry saw that Zayn was watching him watch Zayn, he just shrugged in a what can you do when you got nice legs in front of you to admire kind of way.

Harry crawled into bed first and saw Zayn at the foot of the bed looking pensive, not at all reluctant to get into bed with Harry, but wondering if he should be the big spoon or the little spoon. Either or.

Harry sat up and grabbed his hand and made the decision for him. He gently pulled Zayn’s hand to wrap it around his own waist and turned to his side. Zayn naturally fell in beside him with Harry’s back to his front and his breath blowing the little curly hairs on Harry’s neck. Zayn couldn’t help but notice that his knees fit perfectly curled behind Harry’s and that their skin tones complimented each other so _fiercely_ , it just—it almost took his breath away.

He thought about how good Harry was with his cousin and how much of a stay-at-home dad he’d probably be and all sorts of gooey and cavity inducing things that Louis’d most definitely make fun of him for. He contorted a little so that he could pull the blanket over them and thought no more. His feelings could be addressed later. He just sank into Harry and felt.

&& Un.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. Theses can be read separately, but will most likely be connected some way. Warning: posts will be inconsistent because I have a life. First story I've published here. "Let the bodies hit the floor" is by Drowning Pool.


End file.
